False Pretense
by kaden292
Summary: Naruto leaves, He's the leader of Akatsuki, Itachi isn't dead. Full summary inside, itanaru
1. Chapter One History

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! -sad panda-

Summary: Naruto always hid behind a mask, he hid for his whole life. Until he turned 18 and given permission by the 3rd before his death, he left to Akatsuki, which is ran by him. Only two people knew of the real Naruto and the real Akatsuki.

Pairings: ItaNaru, and more when they come to minds. HAHAH…haha..heheh…shut up.

Warnings: implied sex, language, under age sex, killings.

Chapter one - History

Naruto packed what he needed, and the only things he needed, were the pictures he had of the important people, a few scrolls, and his new clothes. He would get to wear them once he got to base. He just needed to get there without being detected.

Turning around and making sure he had everything, he headed to the hokage tower. Getting in there was easy, setting the scroll down on the empty desk, he jumped down to the ground level. Walking towards the gates, he was stopped, by ANBU no less. This was not good.

Even though he was no longer a child, he still got beat, and he was not allowed to hit back. Only because they would go straight to the council. It was still the same people, just with higher power, they were still blind. Naruto accepted it though. It would be the last. He smiled through the whole ordeal, which probably made it worse in the end. Getting up was difficult, but he managed and got far from the village as possible at his slow speed. He needed to get to the wind country, and soon, so he could heal.

-ItaNaru-

Tsunade woke slowly as the sun came up, seeing that something was there sitting on her desk, neatly. She saw the seal, it was a seal. Only for her to see.

I'm going to make this short and sweet, all you need to know is in my journal that I was forced to keep by the third and another person you'll learn about later, better not give you a heart attack now baa-chan.

_Anyways, I am leaving, I have nothing holding me to the village any longer. I told myself that once I was done, and completed my mission there. I would leave, but you see I have permission of the third to leave. So you can't mark me as a nuke-nin. The third made it impossible. Where I am going, you will soon learn. Don't tell anyone, for I don't have to meet up with anyone for a while. I don't have any missions, as I was taken off active duty, for vacation! I beat the system. _

_Don't worry, you'll see me soon, when the truth is ready to be revealed. Until then Ja Ne!_

_Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

Tsunade frowned at the letter, it didn't make any sense, and what journal was he referring to.

_P.S. It's in the place you go to the end. That's where the journal is. Hope you find it before it rains. _

She looked at the sky, the sun was shinning, but knowing her luck would change and quick. She looked back at the riddle. She knew the best thing would be, is to inform that he had gone missing, but he said he had permission, and that permission was probably with the book. She just had to find it.

Sighing, since she had a little time, she would start assigning missions, for today.

-ItaNaru-

It had been a god forsaken week and she still couldn't figure it out. Even Shizune and noticed that something was bothering her, and could figure it out, so she just left her alone.

Tsunade looked at who should be returning from a mission, and when she looked up from the folder, there he was in all his Uchiha glory. She frowned, she never really liked him since he put a hole in Naruto's chest at the valley of - fuck! Of course, he would put it there!

'The stupid journal is at the valley of the end!' turning back to the ninja she smirked, "I have a quick mission, and it won't take very long. Should take only a few minutes actually."

She turned to look at the sky, "I will give you a week off, if you go to the Valley of The End, and there should be a book, laying around. Bring it to me. Dismissed!"

Sasuke looked confused, "Yes hokage-sama."

"But it must not get wet, so I would hurry." she smirked, "or you don't get your vacation."

Sasuke was gone in a flash.

She would now get her answers. She was giddy!

-ItaNaru-

Naruto was almost to the wind country, he wish he would see some Akatsuki cloaks, but every time someone came by, they would be an average traveler. It was starting to piss him off, and he was getting weaker and weaker each step he took.

He figured that Tsunade would soon figure out where the journal is. She would probably on figure it out when she saw Sasuke, that is why he had planned it carefully, cause Sasuke should be returning from his two week long mission today. Smirking he leaned against a tree in a clearing.

He remembered when he got that book.

-flashback-

_Naruto sat against the bed, Itachi behind him. Holding him. Naruto was once again injured from the villagers, but he was saved by Itachi. Naruto turned his head to look at Itachi who looked out the window._

"_Itachi will you teach me how to defend myself?" Itachi was surprised by the wording__._

_He nodded none-the-less. He did teach the small child how to defend himself, with out hurting anyone. _

_Months passed, but he was still getting injured, "Naruto, I taught you how to defend, but why don't you do it?"_

"_I don't know,"_

_Itachi looked at the small child, nothing made sense around this child. Not even his own thoughts. After getting permission, he would start to train Naruto._

"_I have a present after you land a hit on me," although at that point in time it would be impossible to land a hit on Itachi because he was a jounin, and Naruto was not even a genin._

_Naruto landed a hit, and he got his present. It was a small black journal. Naruto looked confused as he looked at the blank pages._

"_it's a journal, to keep your thoughts. Soon I will not be here to protect you, but keep that and it will seem like I have never left." Itachi saw the sadness on the small face, "But I am not leaving for a long time." the frown faded, and a small smile placed it's self there._

_Itachi ruffled his hear, and proceeded to leave him at his apartment, given to him by the hokage._

_Itachi headed to the hokage._

"_I believe Naruto has reach a high level genin, should I start teaching him nin-jutsu's?" Itachi asked the older man._

_The old man also known as the hokage nodded, "You will no longer need my permission, as I have watched, he will need to progress. Your mission is to harness his power to its full potential. If I am correct you two will enter the ANBU ranks at the same time."_

_Itachi eyes went wide at the proclamation. _

_The old man had proved himself good at guessing once again. Naruto now age 7 and Itachi age 12, both entered the ANBU ranks, as their own team. Things seemed to go well, until Naruto returned from a solo mission, and smelled blood in the air. _

_Going straight to the hokage's office, Itachi sat in a corner, almost lifeless. Blood covered himself._

_Naruto stood next to Itachi, waiting for something to happen, and then it did. _

_Itachi broke, he gripped his hair and screamed, cried, and yelled. Even though Naruto grew older, he was still small enough to fit in Itachi's lap, and he did as a comfort to him. He didn't know how else to._

_Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto, and held on tight until the hokage returned. _

_Naruto had fallen asleep, since he did just return from a mission, he was tired. _

_When he a woke, he was in his apartment, and his journal was now beside him. He opened it._

"_This is when you will start to use this, I will send letters when I can."_

_Shutting the book, he went to the hokage, and found out what had happened. He couldn't believe what had happened. He knew from Itachi reaction that he didn't want to do it. _

_So from then on he wrote in the small black book. All in formation that he collected over the years._

_-_end flashback-

Tsunade should have the shock of her life, Naruto sat down by the tree, only to see a cloaked figure walk up to him, "I knew you weren't dead,"

"Only a fool would believe that, and you are no fool, Naru-chan"

"I know Itachi, I know. Now let me sleep. I haven't for a while." Naruto said.

Itachi looked at the body that sagged a lot, " and how long is that?"

"A good sleep? 11 years. Restless? 6 months. I was getting impatient."

Itachi smirked as he picked up the body that was still smaller than his own and carried him the chambers they would now share. It is not the first bed they have shared before.

-end for now-

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS. ß- Once I get that many reviews! I shall post the second chapter! For those who can't count that means 7 reviews plz and thx


	2. Chapter Two Home

Thanks to Sparkling Red, KitsuneNaru, Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1, Naruchan yaoilover1, overload itch, DarkButteryfly-oo24, Surfcity22 for the 7 reviews needed to get the second chapter! Keep the reviews coming, they're awesome to know what ya'll think of meh crappy writing. So this Chapter is dedicated to them! LOVE YA'LL

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairing(s): ItaNaru

Warnings: implied sex, language, under age sex, killings.

Chapter Two - Home

Tsunade sat in her office, the book on her desk, untouched. Waiting to open it, she knew she would need a long time to go through it, and it had to be quiet. So she waited till sundown to open it.

Sundown came slow, but it finally did. Opening the book, all the pages were full, almost like a book. Starting with the first entry, she read.

_Age 7 - Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

_Rank - Anbu_

_I have just returned from the Hokage, and informed of what is going on. Of course, I was right when I thought Itachi was framed. The younger Uchiha believes that it was him though, I don't know why he can't know the truth. The family was corrupt, why inform him to keep it from happening again. _

_Anyways, Sensei said I had to go through the academy so people don't find out how strong I am. The only people who know are Anko and Kurenai. Only because they taught me, they are also upset about Ita-chan leaving as well, and they also know the truth. Sensei also said I could also continue my job as an ANBU, which is nice. _

_Ita-chan said he would send me a letters hopefully the first would come soon._

Tsunade almost had a heart attack. It looks like she would be going through the thirds files. To make sure all this information is correct, but why would he leave, Itachi is dead. Sasuke had killed him a couple of years ago.

From what she knew Naruto never mentioned Itachi, but when someone would…

He would avoid the conversation, like he would with the third.

-ItaNaru-

Itachi cleaning all of Naruto's wounds, they would soon start the real mission of the Akatsuki, to bring peace. They had all the members in place, they all knew the real mission, since the organization was crated by Naruto. The only problem was that Orochimaru went crazy with waiting, and left several years back. He has yet to be seen since Sasuke left him 3 years back.

Naruto opened his eyes, "Ita-chan" he said simply before going back to sleep. The gen-jutsu fell. Naruto's long hair fell around him, and the feminine curves appeared. No he was not a women, but Kyuubi is, and when they merged a few years back, his appearance took a more feminine one. Itachi wasn't one to complain though.

Itachi finished his job of cleaning every wound carefully and went back to thinking of what they would need to do to start the real mission. Orochimaru would need to eliminated quickly, and he would happen to believe that Naruto would want to do that personally. They would need to go to the meeting that is going to be held soon.

The meeting would be where they would begin their plan. It wasn't to take over the world, but to begin peace. The plan was going to be difficult to accept, but they would, because the countries wanted peace. They just didn't know how to go about it, with being the most powerful one.

The meeting was in 3 months. Konoha would know of Naruto being gone by then, if they didn't already.

Itachi laid himself next to Naruto and quickly fell asleep. A lot would be happening soon, and he to would need rest for it.

-ItaNaru-

Tsunade went through all of the thirds files and everything she had read so far was true. It had taken a total of three days, cause she had to do the search at night when there was a minimal amount of people around to ask what she was doing. She then called in Anko and Kurenai to see what they knew.

Looking at the pictures on her desk, she saw the appear in front of her, they looked at each and knew what was going on.

"I have yet to find it, and I don't want to put Shadow Kitsune, on the missing-nin list. He said that you two would have the paper of his release." Tsunade stated simply. The two nodded, and went to the book shelf, pulling off two books. Flipping to page 18 there was a paper ripped in half, in each book.

Putting the paper together, the tare was gone in a flash.

"What was that?" she asked.

Kurenai looked at Anko, "kitsune magic. Shadow Kit, knows a lot of it, but here is the form."

Tsunade looked at the two, "Why didn't anyone ever tell me of this situation?"

"Would you have become Hokage, knowing that he would leave in a few years time?" asked Anko.

Tsunade remembered, that yes, she had taken the job because of Naruto. Now that he was gone, what was there for her.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, You'll see Naruto soon. You read the journal right?" a nod, "then you know that he is the leader of the Akatsuki. The organization is not evil, it's actually a good, organization. Their plans are coming up, and it will bring peace to the world. There is actually a lot of people in the organization then you think."

"How is this organization good? They take the Bijuu! They've killed a countless number of people!" yelled Tsunade.

Kurenai sighed, "all will be revealed in due time. For now, you have to trust us. That they are not evil, can you trust us on this?"

"I'll trust you, only because Naruto is the leader of the fucking organization. I hope whatever he has planned is worth it." she sighed looking at the other two, "is there anything else I need to know?"

They shook their heads, "well, the 'meeting' is coming up. All organizations and villages, will be there, so Naruto and Itachi will be there. Best not to bother them with their plans, but going along with them will be a big help, the countries that know, are sound, sand, and water. All you need to do is convince the other nations, and it shouldn't be to hard to do. The only reason they don't know is because, there are no Akatsuki operatives high enough to get the Kage on their side, or the intentions of the Akatsuki."

Tsunade frowned, Itachi was supposedly dead, and has been for several years, "of course it appears that Itachi is dead, but apparently not?"

They nodded, "you two wouldn't happen to be operatives of Akatsuki?"

They nodded once more, "But we have told you as much as we can, it's up to ask the questions needed. Again there are actually a lot who are Akatsuki operatives, but we can not give them away. They'll come to you."

"How will they know to come to me? Are there divisions?" Tsunade started.

"Yes there are divisions, we are part of the Intel division. We gather information important enough to bring back to Akatsuki. Only information that would pertain to their plans. We haven't take much, or gone through secret documents, just how people opinions of Akatsuki, and reactions if they took over. Nothing to damage our relationship with the village! They'll come to you, when you announce that Naruto has been taken of active duty, and retired as a ninja." Anko informed her. She pulled something out of her pocket.

It was an Konoha ID book, "They'll show you this, in the corner of the back of the book is number, you won't see the first ten because they're all gathered together, but to figure out which division they belong to is easy, two digits is Intel, 3 digits front-line fighters, 4 digits are trackers, 5 digits are recruiters, and 6 digits are interrogation. Since it is still a growing Organization, things are still being planned," Anko paused, "you'll some similarities, between the jobs that people have here and their job in the Organization, it's because they are good at what they do. You'll also see a few people with multiple numbers, they have been in for quiet sometime. Probably when they knew Naruto when he started this Organization."

"One last thing, if Naruto started it, how could he run it from here?" asked Tsunade, seriously, how could one boy run an entire organization from the confines of Konoha, and not have someone figure it.

Kurenai looked at Anko as they had a silent conversation, "well, Naruto started it with the permission of the third, he only got the permission from the third because he saw how corrupt the council was becoming, and Naruto had planned this perfectly. He gathered the needed people, and Itachi controlled it. Under important circumstances did Naruto actually do anything with it. Itachi has had full control of Akatsuki, but informed Naruto of the plans and the going on's of the place. Itachi control those outside of Konoha, Naruto controlled the inside of Konoha."

Tsunade nodded, "I'll announce Naruto's retirement in three days, I need to get my thoughts straighten out."

Nodding in understand, "Remember, any questions, the Akatsuki will answer them now," Anko handed her a small slip of paper, it had 7 digits.

"The new division, the Kage division. You guys hold a lot of power, just as much as you do now, and if things go well, even more." Anko said she headed towards the door.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, so much was going on around here, and she never even noticed. Things in the entire world would be taking a 180 soon, was she ready for it? She hoped so.

-ItaNaru-

Itachi had just gotten word that Tsunade knew of the real organization, and things were going smoothly.

Naruto moaned and opened his eyes, "Ita-chan, come back to bed." He said looking sleepy, even though he had slept the last week.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan, but we need to inform the other members of your return. I'm sure they would be very happy to see you. You have been out for a week." Itachi sat next to him on the bed, Naruto sighed, of course Itachi was right.

Naruto sat up pretty much at the same height as Itachi him self, pecking him on the lips. He got up, the long hair traveling down to the ground, he sighed, the weight of it was annoying, but Itachi liked it, and Kyuubi would just make it grow back.

Naruto showered, don't even get him started on how much soap he had to use. Drying off, he braided his hair. Dressing quickly, he had on baggy black pants with many pockets to hide all of his weapons, a tight black sleeveless muscle shirt, a read trench coat with the kanji for Akatsuki of the back of it, the high collar had a cut in the back, only because his sword that was on his back.

Turning to Itachi who was waiting by the door, he was dress in his Akatsuki attire, "You know I hate that out fit, when will you change it?"

Itachi looked down at the cloak, "I guess after the meeting," he looked back up at Naruto who was now inches from his face. They kissed lightly, before the door opened by Itachi and stepped back to separate them.

"Why do you always do that?" growled Naruto. Itachi smirked.

"We'll get our fun time, but you have an organization to run. They are waiting to meet you, and it's important to have a problem with little Naruto, when you first meet them," joked Itachi, walking away.

Naruto shuffled after him, he didn't know the layout very well, and he would soon learn. Him and Itachi would not be spending much time apart, sense they ran the whole place.

They entered what seemed to be the mess hall, and all turned to look. Silence ran through the room.

Naruto looked at the members, some he knew, and some he didn't. Looking to Itachi for confirmation that they knew what was going on, and he nodded.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, and I just wanted to thank you for all the hard work for ever how long you have been. Things will soon be set in motion, and it could happen if you hadn't planted the seeds of it. I am the leader of this organization, but I am not a tyrant, I do not want to be feared, please, if you have any question, ask them." Naruto smiled and a few clapped, and shook his hand. They were happy to have him there.

Naruto turned to Itachi who was talking to someone with blonde hair, he walked over to the two men.

"Ah, Naruto-sama, we are happy that you're finally home. My name is Deidara, and Sasori and I are the head of the interrogation division. I do have say, that you are one smart man." Deidara bowed and left, looking for said man.

Naruto was, needless to say, was impressed. Things were going smoothly, he and Itachi headed to the office to get to work. They had a lot of planning and preparing to do, with the up coming meeting.

-ItaNaru-

Tsunade had found out that most of the older generation was part of this organization, the younger ones were still closed-minded about the whole thing. Although they were up set about Naruto's retirement and disappearance, and since he was not a missing-nin, they were not allowed to chase after him.

Anko and Kurenai were right in about the similarities of the job that people had here and the ones they had in Akatsuki. In time, it took about 2 and a half months to get all the Akatsuki members to be recognized. It would be time for her to leave for the meeting which was being held on the borders of leaf, grass and waterfall, there was a large village there, that would house all of the nations and organizations.

She now needed to pack, and she knew exactly who to bring, although she didn't know who to leave in charge.

She called Anko and Kurenai, they basically have become her communication between Akatsuki and Konoha, and she wanted to keep them like that for the future. Since they were Intel, they knew of the Intel of Akatsuki in Konoha, and who would be best suited for the job.

Looking at the two women, "Kakashi," they said in unison.

Surprised that she didn't even ask the question, they explained quickly, Kurenai started, "even though he is a lazy pervert, he is the person for the job, sense, he is going to over throw the council while you're gone. The new council will be placed, the citizen council has already been in place for a while. You will see their views change quickly."

"How is he going to over throw the council?"

Kurenai turned away, and Anko finished for her, "Homura and Koharu, are going to be assassinated, and as you know the head of the clans are already members. They will safely bring in the new council members,"

Tsunade saw that they were still loyal to Konoha, being ashamed that they were going to kill the past, but they had the greatest reason in the world.

"Who is going to be the new council?"

"Jiraiya, Kakashi, and myself. Who appointed them was crazy, but they are," Anko sighed as her new job was going to go to hell soon, "the way this is going to work, is the council will report directly to Itachi and Naruto, you will report to Pain and Konan. They're kind of creepy, but easy to talk to. So don't worry, they'll also be at the meeting."

Tsunade nodded, "then bring me Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato."

They bowed and gathered the group, "Kakashi, you will be taking over things while I am gone. Now don't be too lazy about your job, the rest of you are my escort to my meeting on the border of leaf, grass, and waterfall. We will seeing enemy nations, but it is neutral territory, so fighting will be sentenced in death. I don't care who you see, NO FIGHTING. Got it?"

They nodded at the fierceness of her words, like she knew something, and of course she did. The words were directed at Sasuke, because it would be him would start a fight. They packed what they would need, they worked out a schedule, that Sasuke and Sakura escorted her for the late afternoon and evening meetings, which left Sai and Yamato for the morning and early afternoon.

They left for the three days travel.

-ItaNaru-

Naruto was happy that he didn't have to travel far, since the base was right outside of town, so they didn't have to pay for lodging. Walking the small distance with Itachi, the members nodded along with Kage's, they only had four nations to persuade and that wouldn't be too hard.

Naruto's long braid swayed as he walked, what he wanted to avoid was meeting with Konoha right away, but it seemed they would be entering together. Sai and Yamato nodded to them, as did Tsunade, but Sakura and Sasuke looked indifferent.

"Hey, Baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. That got looks from the group.

"Naruto?" Sakura and Sasuke exclaimed looking at the very different man before them. That's when they noticed the other man with Naruto.

"Don't forget what I said before hand, no fighting, or you're dead," said Tsunade looking at Sasuke who had turned to her.

The man lifted his hat and Itachi showed his face to Sasuke, "hello little brother,"

Sasuke froze, "you're supposed to be dead."

Naruto smirked, "It takes a lot more than that to kill Ita-chan!" Naruto laughed out loud.

Naruto quieted down since silence rang through the group, "Tsunade, they don't know, do they?"

Tsunade shook her head, Naruto face became stern, which he meant business. Itachi surprisingly took a step back at this, this wouldn't be good.

Naruto who was surprisingly taller than Sasuke by a few inches, "Stand down." Sasuke did so slowly.

"There will be no fighting, you will be informed by your hokage-" Sakura cut him off.

"She's still your hokage too! Come back to active duty! Wait why are you even here?" trying to collect her thoughts.

"Hush!" Itachi took another step back looking innocent, Sai, Yamato, and Tsunade also took a step back, "Your hokage will inform of what is about to happen. If you accept these terms, you also accept that Itachi is still alive, and revenge against him will put you to death. A new world is coming, whether you are in it or not, will depend on you."

Naruto turned around, even though he stood tall at 6 feet, Itachi was still 6'2". The two walked away, Sasuke looked at Naruto's back and Akatsuki written on it, it surprised him.

"Hokage-sama, what is going on?" Tsunade rubbed he temple, this was going to be a long night, and the meetings started in two days, which meant no rest. Tomorrow was full of introductions of the nations and organization, which the only one to show up was the Akatsuki.

"Let's get to our rooms, and I'll explain,"

-ItaNaru-

Okay so that like took forever to write, I although get all the reviews needed for me to post this chapter.

Now how about 6 more reviews for the next chapter!

It's actually 6 reviews for me to actually write the chapter! Then I post it right away when I'm done, so I apologize for the grammar mistakes, I know they're there, and I try to make as little as possible.

Anyways until next time Ja Ne.

Review brings in more chapters.


	3. Chapter Three Humanity

Thanks to Strawberrychan1 Ichigochan1, Lady Sakura Cosmos, and Namikaze Naruko14, for they reviews! This chapter is dedicated to ya'll!

For some reason, I feel like making Sasuke kind of OOC, it's not to bad….I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairing(s): ItaNaru

Warnings: implied sex, language, under age sex, killings.

Chapter Three - Humanity

Naruto sighed as he laid on the bed, now that they had checked he found out that the representatives had to stay, not to cause any conflict about being able to stay home. Itachi sat the desk that they were given, looking over the papers one last time.

"Ita-chan, what do you think Sasuke will do?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Itachi froze, everything he was doing was for his brother, and if he knew anything, he would be find out the truth right about now, which meant in 20 minutes, he would come running to him demanding the truth, "Honestly, I don't what he will do, but if he doesn't want to die, he won't start a fight. Plus, I know that you won't let anyone touch your Ita-chan." Itachi mocked

Naruto blushed, he was very protective of those close to him.

Banging came to the door, the two men looked at each other. It was Sasuke as they checked his charka signature.

"Come in!" Naruto yelled from the door.

Sasuke threw open the door and he was holding the black book, Itachi looked at, "you actually kept it?"

Naruto smirked sitting up quickly, "well of course Ita-chan! Who do you think I am, some immature brat?"

Itachi smirked, that comment would confirm Sasuke beliefs, they watched as everything Sasuke believed in was shatter only because he didn't look deep enough. He believed what he was told to believe, he never checked the information like he was taught.

"Why? Why would you hurt me? Hurt me like you did? Was it part of this master plan?" question after question left Sasuke's mouth, but they didn't answer.

They pulled him into the room and sat him on the bed, "No it was not part of the plan, Madara Uchiha, he was the one to kill the Uchiha clan, you killed him. You did get your revenge. You did fulfill one of your goals. The proof is back in Konoha, if you want to see it." Naruto stated, Sasuke looked like a lost child and Naruto seemed like a grown man helping the child.

"But why would Aniki take the blame?" he asked.

"So I could follow Madara, and make sure you would be able to beat him. Even though I wanted to kill him myself, the clan was corrupted already, he just did the dead that I would have to have done." Itachi paused, "You see, the clan was planning of over throw the hokage and the council, and we were to assassinate those who planned to do that, but those that weren't part of that plan would be saved, but Madara beat me too it, but he didn't save the innocent ones."

Sasuke took in all the information, everything he thought up to this moment has been shattered by just a few words. He pass out from the emotional overload.

Naruto started to freak out, he didn't do well with people passing out on him.

Itachi laughed and calmed him down too.

-ItaNaru-

Tsunade looked at the rest of the group, Sai and Yamato, already knew. It was Sakura who didn't know, and seemed that any questions that Sasuke had would be directly asked from Naruto and Itachi, since he ran out of the room with the journal.

"So you're saying Naruto is actually a genius?" a nod, "and that he is the leader of an actually good organization," another nod, "Why the fuck should I follow they have to say?"

Sakura started to scream and rant about how they were evil and brain washing everyone and she was the only one not affected.

Needless to say she wasn't wake much for the meeting. Tsunade looked at the other two, "What should we do about her?"

"We can probably just erase her memory of this, only because once everything goes into action, the Akatsuki won't be talked about much. Except in the beginning, only because it is new, but once people see that everything is becoming peaceful. It'll settle down." said Yamato.

Tsunade nodded, and put a sleeping jutsu on Sakura for the time being, now she was hazardous to cause a fight.

-ItaNaru-

The introduction were today, and hopefully would have a little bit of lee-way with his name also being so popular.

Since they were at the beginning of the alphabet they went first, "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto of Akatsuki, and I am here with Uchiha Itachi, as the representatives and leaders of Akatsuki." Many gasps were heard and Naruto saw that he would have another group because the name Uzumaki came from his mother in whirlpool which was in the mist country and they respected that name. He already had on country persuaded now only three more.

The rest of the introductions went by, Sasuke stood by Tsunade as she gave her introduction as the representative of Konoha and hokage. He looked so out of it, his body was in the room, but his mind was else where. He was trying to figure out why he found out like this.

A man walked in with the schedule for the week and the topics that would be covered, Naruto sighed, he wouldn't get to talk until Friday. He better be able to talk to some of the nations before hand, to get them to his side quickly, and he had no clue where to start. Sighing he looked at Itachi who was looking Sasuke across the room.

Naruto leaned over, "one would think you might have a crush on him!" whispered Naruto. He soon felt a pinch on his thigh and squeaked quietly.

"If one does not pay attention, we'll be lost soon, and our plans will never get put into action." smirked Itachi as he too turned to look at the other.

Naruto frowned, "I hate you"

"I love you too."

Naruto froze, that was the first time Itachi ever said those words to him.

-ItaNaru-

Once Itachi and Naruto made it back to their room, their lips mashed together like they were one. Shirts were off until they heard a knock on the door.

Naruto growled, "What?" he was pissed because someone decided that they interrupt his play time with Itachi.

Sasuke walked in, "I just wanted to-" he saw the position they were in, "Itachi come find me when you're done!" the blushing Sasuke walked right out of the room.

Naruto slammed his head on the pillow, "please don't tell me you're going to go chase after him right now, and leave me alone with a certain problem, are you?"

"You've been reading to much of Ero-sannin's novels. I go talk to him when I'm done with you." Itachi smirked as he made his way down Naruto's neck.

-ItaNaru-

I'm only stopping here because I can't think of anything else, but I really wanted to work on it. So anyways, basically half a chapter for half the reviews!

So I guess now that, the chapter number is the number of reviews I have to have to do the next chapter, which means I need three reviews on this chapter!

Good luck!

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter Four Happenings

**Okay, so finally the weekend has ended. I kind of had a horrible weekend, and it started with "Kkk" who left a very rude review. Although I try to not let it bother me, and I didn't at first, I had almost lost everything, I had saved so far! Only because one morning, I had to spill milk on my laptop, which basically holds my LIFE!**

**Anyways, everything is fine and okay and safe! Needless, you are allowed to cry over spilt milk because I did! Well I guess only if you spill it on your laptop.**

**Anyways! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will saddly**

**Pairing: ItaNaru**

**Warnings: implied sex, language, under age sex, killings.**

Chapter Four - Happenings

Naruto had been able to persuade two more countries easily, the last one was being stubborn, but they were starting to leaning, especially if everyone else had moved to the other side.

The plan would only work if everyone was involved. Akatsuki was not an empire, they only wanted to bring peace, by being the communication between countries. Solving problems between clans, and come to an agreement. The kages would still be in full power of their villages, they would have no influence of that. The only thing they asked was that they let Akatsuki operatives come in and see how things were going. They would not be there to steal things from them, just ask for a report of how the community was going. Ask if people were planning anything against them.

Naruto informed them that they had already been doing this, but they only need to input operatives in the last four countries who did not. He also informed them that, with the countries that have already been involved, they said, "we still run things like we normally do, they just keep the balance. The Akatsuki is like an alive treaty, keeping things in the balance. They don't interfere with how we run out countries, they don't tell us what we can and can't do. They only tell us not to battle with other countries" Gaara was the one to say that, that meant a lot to the last country.

If someone like Gaara said that, then they were obviously doing good, and everyone just wanted peace. One minute before the end of the last meeting the village hidden by rocks, agreed. Everyone clapped and jumped for joy.

Naruto informed them, "Even though we all agree on this, it will still take time for everything to get settled. As everyone knows Akatsuki don't have the greatest reputation with citizens of any country. When you all inform them of this, tell them everything we talked about. You will have an Akatsuki operative with you, and please incline your own ninja to join, after this even citizens will be ale to join. One does not need to be a ninja to work with us. We're doing this for world peace for the hidden villages, and to bring jobs for the jobless!" Everyone clapped again, you could feel it in the air.

Naruto got chills going up and down his spine, things were changing, he felt a ghost like feeling on his shoulder. Turning his head quickly, he swear he saw a yellow flash, "I did it father. The world is changing, just one step at a time." he whispered.

Itachi heard him whispered that, and smiled. He turned to Naruto and saw the look he hadn't seen in years, the look of accomplishment, the look of pure happiness, the look that everything will be okay.

-ItaNaru-

Itachi and Naruto were packing their things, only stopped when Sasuke walked up to their door.

"Come in Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, a smile never left his face.

"Is it safe?"

Itachi laughed, "Yeah, it's safe, we're just packing."

Sasuke opened the door, glaring at Itachi, something's wouldn't change. Sasuke had lived his life hating Itachi, maybe over time they could act as brothers again, but for now Sasuke was mad that Itachi didn't tell him the truth earlier.

He turned to Naruto and bowed, this surprised them both, "I'm still in the accepting stage of your plan, but I happy for the peace that will come to world. I'm happy to be in service for you, Naruto-sama." The title startled both of them.

"Sasuke, thank you. This means a lot coming from you," Naruto said bowing back. They stood straight up, narrowing their eyes.

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that Teme!"

A few more seconds and they were laughing their butts off, Itachi stood off in the corner confused as all hell. He figured if Shisui was still alive they would act exactly the same, only cause they did act the same, just not as loud.

"Well Sasuke, we'll be seeing you!" said Naruto looking over at Itachi.

"You will come visit right? Your not band from the village?" asked Sasuke looking worried.

Naruto smiled, "Of course I'll visit, once everything settles down, I'll come for a visit. Plus, I can't let you or the others forget me." Naruto gave him his Uzumaki smile while disappearing in a swarm of leaves.

-ItaNaru-

They were just outside the base, Naruto was still good at hiding his emotions, but not when he was around Itachi. Naruto fell to his hands and knees, he cried. Tears of sadness, because it would be years, before he would be able to visit. Unless it was business, and Konoha, was under good control. Only if he was called upon the council would he be able to visit.

It was part of their plan, they wouldn't be there to watch over things, or unless called. They didn't want to influence or scare the people, in to thinking they were taking over the world, that wasn't in the contract. He clearly stated, that they wouldn't go into their villages unless asked, the only ones who could were the operatives.

Itachi and Naruto were now band from every village known to man. It was their sacrifice, and only they could make it.

Itachi kneeled next to Naruto, and said nothing. He knew from the beginning the sacrifice he was making, but it didn't hurt any less. The tears stopped slowly, and he cleaned up his face as best he could.

Entering the base, Naruto sighed, and smiled. People were bustling around busy with work that they had to take while the two were gone. Now off to work themselves.

-ItaNaru-10 years later.

Naruto was now 28 years old and Itachi was 32. They were still working hard keeping the peace, right now Konoha was having problems with Suna, which surprised him. Apparently something happened at the recent chunin exams. Naruto was called upon Konoha to come for a visit while Gaara was there. Not only Gaara, but the Suna council as well, which is why they were going. Pain and Konan were going along as well, cause they were the Kage division.

They reached the gates and showed their passes to the guards, the guards looked up from the passes.

"Four Akatsuki leaders here?" they four nodded, "well you can obviously pass!" the guard smiled and bowed low. The four nodded and went on their way. Of course, Naruto lead, since he had been the one to be here most recent, even then, that was 10 years ago. Naruto was going to make this trip worth it. It would probably be his last time in Konoha for a long time.

They knocked on Tsunade's door and she yelled at them to enter. Security had been loosened, but it was still there if you looked. The four Akatsuki entered the large office, she looked up, stood up, and bowed.

"I'm sorry to bring you all here with such a grim circumstance," she said, standing straight up again, she sat back down.

"It's okay, Baa-chan, we'll get this figured out, no problem! Plus I haven't been here for years, so I hope we can get this solved quickly. Now start from the beginning, what happened."

Tsunade told him what happened at the Chunin exam, some genin's said something that they shouldn't have and it led to most of them causing and uproar and then jounin went at it. Something petty, but could cause an uproar, and neither leader wanted that. Although, the two Kage's were yelling at each because of the small argument as well. It was about situation going on in the world right now, and how the Suna didn't believe in the Akatsuki and that they weren't real, and that their plan would fail sooner or later.

Naruto frowned as this, he really wanted to take this into his own hands. He knew just how to as well, but he would need Gaara to let him, with his permission.

It took two days between the councils and the Kage's to come to an agreement, it wasn't that difficult. Naruto yelled at them for being idiots and childish, then they saw what he saw. They smiled and shook hands, I guess they just missed Naruto. They knew that much.

"I guess I will see you in two weeks, for your plan to come into affect?" Gaara asked.

Naruto nodded, "yes, I will be there then, for now, I will stay in Konoha."

Itachi smirked and saw right through their plans, yeah the genin had said something, but the two kages had been conversing for a while now to get Naruto to visit. They just didn't have a viable reason until the silly genin, which could have easily been taken care by some of the operatives. Naruto's idea was better and he got visit his friends.

"Baa-chan, do you have lodging for us, or shall we get a inn suite our selves?" it didn't make a difference to Naruto, he was just curious.

"Of course I have a place you can stay, actually a jounin will take you there now. The owner has been notified and has set up rooms for you two." The two nodded as a knock resounded on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled and the door opened.

A brown haired jounin walked in and he looked at the two outsiders, and smiled, "Hey Naruto-nii-san!" Naruto's head whipped around and there stood Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto jumped up and hugged the younger man, and then the three left.

Naruto and Konohamaru chatted away, Konohamaru was married had a kid and another on the way. Naruto was little jealous that he got to have children, but was happy none-the-less.

They arrived at the gates of where they were to stay, they were in the Uchiha District and only a few Charka signatures were near by. Itachi frowned, he hadn't stepped in here in 15 years. It's not that he didn't want to, it's just that he didn't expect to every come back here.

The walked to the main house, and Konohamaru knocked on the door, a little boy answered the door, he looked to be about 7.

"Naruta don't just answer the door with out your father or I with you! You don't know who is on the other side!" yelled a female voice that was quickly approaching.

The female stopped suddenly and she saw who was at the door, "Sasuke!"

It surprised Naruto, this was Hinata who he was looking at and she was acting nothing like she use too. He didn't understand it, "Hey Hinata-chan!"

Hinata knew they were having guests stay with them, but Tsunade refused to say names, now she knew why. Sasuke was down stairs in a flash with a kunai ready until he saw who exactly he was aiming a kunai at.

When he saw Konohamaru he put his hand down a little, until he saw Naruto and Itachi behind him, then he threw the kunai, well two now, at both of them.

They ducked, "What the hell Sasuke! We finally come for a visit and you throw sh-"

"Finish that sentence and I hit you!" Hinata threaten glaring at Naruto playfully. It confused Naruto at first, then it hit him, there was a kid in the area. He wasn't use to censoring himself, but now he would have to.

"Sasuke you seriously named your kid after Naruto?" asked Itachi, Sasuke smirked.

Hinata blushed, "I named him, but Itamaru was named by Sasuke," this time Sasuke blushed and turned away, she always did that. That's when the other child appeared, another boy. They were the spitting image of Sasuke, while Naruta was spitting image of Hinata.

After a few words, things got settled down for the night, and they would talk in the morning. Naruto and Itachi did have a long journey there. They had time.

-ItaNaru-

**Well that's the end of that Chapter! It took a lot out of me to write that, cause again with what Kkk said on a review to one of my other stories, I think my newest one to be exact, yup, Blood and Cars. But alas it was not a signed review, and I did do a search and no ones comes up matching that name.**

**So if Kkk, you read this. What is it that makes me ruin Naruto? Was it cause the story was in AU, or was it Yaoi, or are you just out to hurt peoples feelings. It takes a lot of courage to put something that one has thought of out in a world were people can read it.**

**This goes out to everyone who had flamed before, think if you were a writer and someone dissed your shit. Think about it like that, best thing to do is either just press the 'back' button on your browser and forget what you just read or leave a critique that would be productive about what you think personally.**

**A critique does not mean that you go out and say something like this 'yaoi is gross, don't write it anymore' or 'how shouldn't write sex on the internet' that's not a critique, that is opinion, a critique is unbias about the theme of the story, but an observation of what the writer could do better in WRITING!**

**Well, there is my rant, REVIEWS? No flames please, they hurt and make me not want to write anymore.**

**Until then, Kaden, Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter Five Hatred

**Sorry for not updating in a while…I kind of discovered Netflix….and well….shit….IT'S AWESOME!**

**If you all keep reading and reviewing, I'm sure I'll get things posted faster! Tee hee, maybe not! I won't let a week pass without updating PROMISE!**

**Anyways**

**If you're reading this chapter then you've read my disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**And you've read all of my warnings**

Chapter Five - Hatred

Sasuke sat at his table, things had been going well the last ten years. He had noticed Hinata when he returned home, and she too noticed him. They had fallen in love quick, which frightened Sasuke a little, but that didn't stop her.

She told him many times that she didn't love Naruto anymore, but he gave her to the confidence to be more out spoken than before. It was actually her that asked Sasuke on a date. Well she more like demanded it, and drug him to the ramen stand.

He smiled a the memory he had asked her, "why the ramen stand? This isn't romantic."

She only laughed at him and said, "you'll understand some day."

He did understand later, it's not the place you take them but the person you're with. The ramen stand holds many memories for him, good and bad.

Sasuke looked down at his cooling tea, it had been a couple of years with Hinata to realize he hadn't seen Naruto. He had questioned Tsunade about and got the truth, Naruto wasn't going to return unless called upon. Needless to say Sasuke had caused an uproar and the up rooting of a couple of training grounds.

The council had visited him after hearing what had happened. They weren't happy either with the arrangements, but they dealt, if he wanted they could send letters to Naruto on his behalf. He obviously declined.

"Why should I tell him what is going on in my life? He can't tell me shit, and lies to my face the last we saw each other! Fuck him! Fuck all of you!" His eyes held real hatred for Naruto, almost as bad as he had for his brother a long time ago.

To bad Hinata heard everything, and beat the crap out of Sasuke. After they had fought each other, he claimed he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was weird really, only something Naruto would make him do. Naruto always seemed to make him do crazy things, like realize what he really wants in life.

Then it happened two months later, Hinata was pregnant, and he exploded with happiness. She had just smiled.

Things did calm down after that, and even though Sasuke didn't really think much of Naruto or Itachi, they came to mind every now and then, but the years really have passed. It really has been 10 years since they last saw each other.

Sasuke looked as the sun rose over the horizon, time to get the kids up. They had school in about an hour. Gulping down the rest of his tea, he started for the stairs as he noticed someone come down.

It looked like Itachi, well, dead. He stepped aside as it looked like Itachi didn't even noticed him. He never remembered him like this before, him always seemed alert. Shrugging he went up the stairs to see Naruto walking out of the room with a smile on his face and a glow about it. He would have to ask about it later.

Then it clicked, an exhausted Itachi and a happy Naruto. They did, "oh my god! You didn't, did you? You did! How could you? In my house! What the hell is wrong with you two?" Naruto turned to him, and smiled.

Sasuke was red in the face, and Naruto looked like his was going to panic.

"Please Sasuke don't be mad! It's okay, I promise! Nothing is damaged!" Naruto ran into the room and started cleaning it.

"Now look what you have done Sasu-chan. Now I have to go and calm him down. Get out of our room!" Itachi said from behind him.

The door was slammed in his face, he was so confused. He had missed so much already. It seemed like they were different people, well at least Naruto was.

Sighing he went and got the kids up, being 10 minutes late already, they would have to hurry now.

-ItaNaru-

Sasuke was about to walk out the door with Naruta and Itamaru, when he heard Naruto running after them to go with them.

Naruto was wearing a deep red kimono with his hands hidden within the sleeves as he walked. Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who's their teacher?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Sasuke smirked, "Iruka."

Naruto just smiled, "well he is the best teacher there is."

Sasuke frowned, he wanted the excited Naruto, not this calm reserved Naruto. He growled and Naruto looked at him.

Continuing on, they arrived rather quick, and went inside.

"Sasuke! To what do I owe this visit?" Iruka exclaimed not even looking up from grading papers he should have graded last night, but other things got in the way.

"Is that anyway to treat an old student?" Iruka stiffened.

Iruka looked grim, "A student would actually have to have learned something from me. You were no student, Naruto-sama. I'm sorry, but please leave, I have a class to teach." The two men looked around at the empty classroom.

"tche, figures. Have a good day Umino-sensei," Naruto turned to the door, "just so you know, I did learn from you. I learned how to love. You taught me how to love someone."

Naruto shut the door behind himself, leaving Sasuke in the room with Iruka. Sasuke looked from the door to Iruka, "Iruka-sensei?"

"Sasuke, let me teach you one thing, I accept what Naruto is doing for the world, and I am happy that peace has come to us. Also know, that Naruto was never his loud-mouth kind of person. What you're seeing is only a glimpse of what he really is." Iruka said looking at Sasuke straight in the eyes, "People called Naruto a monster for a reason, cause he really is just that. When he was younger he would go on rampages, but I got him to stop. He learned how to control it with the help of Itachi and Anko." Iruka had lead Sasuke to the door, "Naruto, he is more powerful than he lets on. He has to keep complete control of the monster, and doing that while fighting is difficult. That was why he never did well in the beginning, but I don't know what happened after left the classroom." Then he door shut.

None of it made sense anymore, it seems like everything was a lie. Naruto, Itachi, the world. Everything was just a lie, to keep the peace, which didn't hold.

Sasuke frowned when he turned around and Naruto wasn't there. He knew where he would be, he hoped.

-ItaNaru-

Sasuke looked at the training grounds first. He was right, Naruto stood in the middle of it.

"What ever Iruka told you, it is true. What you see is not who I really am. I am a monster." Naruto looked down a trembling hand, "I used to not be able to control it. It was horrible. I did many things I shouldn't have. All of them, of which I can remember, I regret. I've killed many people before the age of 4. The ones I do remember, I will never forget. Their faces will forever be in graved in my mind." Naruto turned around, "so this is my plan forgiveness, I will give them peace. Although I know I won't be forgiven personally, I can give them peace around themselves. It's the best I can do, for them."

Sasuke walked closer to Naruto, "You're not a monster! How can you be a monster, monsters don't protect people! Monster don't run after me! Monsters don't have feelings! You're not a monster!"

"You're wrong Sasuke, he is a monster," Itachi said from behind Naruto.

"How can you of all people say that!" Sasuke yelled.

"The world is not what it seems. That goes for people as well. Naruto harbors the Kyuubi yes, but that is not the monster we are talking about. Naruto's mind is actually shattered. He is mentally broken. That is why he, and he alone can keep the peace. He is unbiased about everything except me and," Itachi paused he looked at Sasuke, "you"

Sasuke dropped to his knees, he guessed that explained why he chase after him for so long. How he got angry whenever Itachi was brought up, but what has he done?

"What have you done?" Sasuke looked down at the grass, "What did you do before the age of 4?"

Naruto bent over at the waist to go to Sasuke level, with a smile, "You see the grass on this field?" Sasuke nodded, and looked up seeing Naruto's purple eyes, "if you count every blade of grass, you won't even be close to the number of people I have killed, tortured, or severely injured. I have hurt more people in my life than you will if had 10 life times."

Sasuke looked at the grass and counted just those around his body. It already reached the hundreds, "Sasuke, do you understand now?"

Nodding numbly, "Naruto, you may be a monster for what you have done, but you're still my friend."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. How about some ramen?" Sasuke stood watching the two men leave the clearing.

Yeah Naruto was a monster, but even monsters can do good deeds. Like now, he was bringing peace to the world. He smiled, he would never call Naruto a monster ever. It didn't seem like anyone else did, at least, as a bad thing. Naruto was Naruto, the most unpredictable ninja known to man kind.

-ItaNaru-

Naruto finally got to see everyone of his friends, Sasuke watched from the distance. They feared Itachi, which now seemed so wrong. With his new knowledge of Naruto, everything was mixed up. Fearing Naruto should be what they were suppose to do, but they didn't know. He wished he didn't know.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke, "you have a question. What is it?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "how did he mentally break?"

Itachi smiled a real smile, "the weak one's could not forgive, because forgiveness is an attribute of the strong. Someone forgave him, he was about seven when he was forgiven."

Sasuke frowned, then the timeline didn't add up, he turned to Itachi, "he was learning how to control it at the age of 4, but he was forgiven and mentally broke the age of 7."

"Who bro-"

Itachi smirked as he cut him off, "Only a true friend can forgive." Itachi pushed off the wall to go and grab Naruto, they had to pack.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, he broke Naruto, only because he forgave him? What the hell? He had so many questions now, following the two home.

-ItaNaru-

Sasuke again sat the table, this time in the middle of the night. He stared blankly at the table, "You know, if you stare hard enough the table might catch a flame."

Itachi sat next to him, "what do you want to know?"

"why did he break if he was forgiven? Why is it my fault? How can I fix it?" the questions just fell from his brain.

"He broke because he was never forgiven before, he never wanted forgiveness. Sometimes people break when they are raped, right?" a nod, "then when someone doesn't want to be forgiven they break, same concept, just a little backwards." Sasuke frowned at the comparison, but it was a good comparison, "plus, why would you want to fix this? When was the last time you felt danger going on a mission? Or fear for your Childs life?"

"That does make sense," then something didn't make sense.

"Sasuke what I am about to tell you, is to never be known to Naruto, ever!" Itachi looked at Sasuke with his dark eyes, "when Naruto says he remembers most of the faces, it is true. He made himself forget certain faces, only because most of them looked like ours or similar. Sasuke, Naruto is the one to kill our clan. Granted he didn't know that what he was doing was good, but he did. I don't know how you forgave him, but you did. He forced himself to forget, only because he couldn't look at you without seeing our family behind you and I."

To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement, his anger and hatred built so high.

Everything was wrong! It was all wrong, he could have his peaceful life once they left. Sasuke stood suddenly, "leave tomorrow, and never return here. Never come back to Konoha. Your faces are not welcome here any longer. I welcome the peace, but I refuse to look at the underneath anymore. I will just assume that it is just fate."

Itachi nodded, he figured that this would happen. Only the few who knew were on the edge of mentally breaking, and he was putting his own brother there. Those that knew the truth, Iruka, Anko, and himself, are the balancing between breaking and not.

"We'll leaving before sunrise, we'll be gone before you wake, or anyone else in the city does." Itachi left the room, not it really was the last time he would be in this district.

-ItaNaru-

They had been traveling for several hours and they were nearing the land of sand. Itachi had told Sasuke everything, that he remembered of course. Naruto knew then and there, that he would never see the gates of Konoha again, and he didn't.

-ItaNaru-

Naruto had lived a peaceful life at his home, never once having to leave again. He had name his successor, someone from sand. He never lost control, and he never remember. People assume that things would always be solved, but sometimes they don't. Naruto knew this, and so he wrote Sasuke a letter, a short letter.

"_Dear Sasuke-Teme,_

_You forgave me. _

_So I forgive you. _

_Love, Naruto-Dobe"_

-ItaNaru-the end

**I know I should probably work on my plot, I think that is what I am going to do for my next story. Although I do like how this turned out, false pretense, meaning, not as it seems. **

**I know crappy ending, but I think it's cool, it's not like any other ending I have read YET!**

**Until next time **

**Kaden**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
